Piss Off
by Anath Tsurugi
Summary: Fili discovers something very...interesting about himself while riding a barrel to freedom. (Durincest)


(A/N) And welcome to the next prompt. This one's…a little different from others I've tackled, but never let it be said that I'm not adventurous. The basic gist of the prompt was for a story about bladder desperation.

Warnings: Durincest and watersports is all you really need to know about this one.

**Piss Off**

When Fili had signed on for his uncle's great and noble quest, he had signed on for adventure, for glory, for the chance to prove himself, the chance to win a real home for his beloved little brother…and the very slight possibility of torture and maybe even…gruesome death.

He had _not_, however, signed on to rot away from boredom in an elf's dungeon.

Fili sometimes found himself thinking he would almost feel better about the situation if Thranduil would at least torture them or something, but he never did. The company was just left to rot, waiting for Bilbo to figure some way of escape, and between visits from Bilbo, the young prince found himself growing increasingly bored out of his skull as the days dragged by. When he had memorized every crack in the walls of his cell, he'd been forced to come up with a different sort of pastime…how long could he hold it before he absolutely had to piss.

It was really the only thing he still had any sort of control over, as eating and sleeping were pretty much decided for him and the elves didn't like it when they called to each other or sang. So instead of challenging their captors, he would challenge his body.

He had actually gotten very good at it. Once he reached crisis point, he could go for at least fifteen more minutes. He was thinking of attempting to break that record today when the door to his cell opened about an hour before their daily meal was meant to come through. Through the dim light, Fili could just see Bilbo.

"Come on, Fili. We're getting out."

For a moment, Fili considered relieving himself. He hadn't gone yet today and it seemed that his tedious game was _finally_ over…but he ultimately decided to hell with it. He was not yet near a crisis point and really, how long could this take? Why not give it one more go?

Or at least, that had been his thinking when he'd gleefully followed Bilbo out of the cell and rejoined with the others, feeling particularly relieved and pleased when he'd been able to take the time to kiss his brother before Bilbo had them load up in the barrels. That thinking had gradually begun to diminish after a rather long stint of just waiting in that damned barrel. He'd gone from waiting in a small cramped space to waiting in an even smaller, even more cramped space and now he _really_ had to piss. Wasn't this just wonderful.

He was past crisis point now, and he knew he was living on borrowed time. He was going long past any of his previous times, probably somewhere in the half hour range, because he absolutely would not let himself go now. If he did, all of the others would hear and he would never live it down…and just the _thought_ of that, the way the stream would _sound_ as it hit the wooden side of the barrel, heavy and warm, only made it worse. Wincing in pain at just how full his bladder was now, Fili slipped a hand inside his trousers, clutching his fingers around his cock to hold himself back. Durin's beard, but something had to give _soon._

The desperate prince's miracle finally came when the barrels were pushed into the river. The moment he heard the splashing of water, he let himself go, feeling his body convulse as the stream of piss burst out of him, soaking his small clothes and trousers, burning as it flowed down his thighs. As his barrel drifted down river, he just breathed, not really noticing the unpleasant scent in his nose, just reveling in the feeling of his bladder _finally_ being empty. The fact that they were escaping from elves took a back seat to the fact that he was feeling better than he had in…well…probably his entire life.

At least that's what he would have said up until about five seconds later when he removed his hand from his cock.

Fili threw his head back, hardly noticing it smack the barrel as his body convulsed yet again. This time he actually cried out as his body produced another burst of liquid…only this new stream was not piss and the feeling that gripped his body wasn't just relief…it was release…pleasure…_orgasm._ If he hadn't been crammed into this tiny barrel, he surely would have collapsed from the force of it. He was almost certain he had never come so hard in his entire life.

The young dwarf lost track of the time after that. He was so caught up in his post-orgasmic haze, he didn't really become aware of anything else until Kili was pulling the lid off his barrel. The grin on his face was almost instantly wiped away by the stink of piss that rose to meet his nose, but he also recognized a more subtle scent…the scent of sex…of semen…and he knew the look in his brother's eyes better than he knew the notches of his own bow. It was the look he had just after a really good tumble between the sheets…after Kili had given his cock a suck out on the training range, where anyone might catch them at it. It was the look of a very good orgasm, and Kili couldn't help the grin that returned to his face as he helped his brother into the still waters to help him rinse away some of the mess.

"What were you doing in there? Having a wank?" Kili teased him, leaning in to press a kiss to his ear. "Did you really miss me that much, dear Brother?"

"Ah…it's…well…" Fili didn't really get a chance to explain himself after that, as Thorin and Bilbo needed their help to unload the rest of their companions, and then they were rushing off to Laketown, dealing with everything that entailed. He and Kili didn't get the chance to talk again until they were up in the room they'd been given for the evening.

"So what did I interrupt earlier?" Kili asked as he plopped down on the bed, already half stripped out of his clothing. "You rather looked like you'd been enjoying yourself. Do I need to be jealous of that hand of yours?"

"No," Fili started, sitting down beside him, still fully clothed, feeling himself start to go red with embarrassment. "I…I just…it was-"

"Oh, _now_ you're a blushing virgin? Where were you twelve years ago when my animal of a brother led me into the forest and _passionately_ stole my innocence?" he teased, leaning over to nip at his ear.

"I don't recall there being any stealing that night," Fili said, starting to regain his composure as he smirked sideways at his brother. "As I remember it, you were a most willing participant…_enthusiastic,_ one might say."

"Well, I could be _enthusiastic_ again if you tell me what I missed. I was almost jealous of that look on your face. I'm _most_ eager to learn how to reproduce it," he said as he lightly slipped an arm around his shoulders.

"When we were stuck waiting in those barrels, I…I really had to piss…like really, _really_ had to piss," he began to explain. "But I couldn't just let go right there…so I was basically holding myself and praying I wouldn't make a mockery of our family name. I wet myself pretty much the moment we hit the water, and it felt so good, I just couldn't care anymore. Then I…took my hand off and…well…"

"Yes…" Kili prompted, twirling a strand of golden hair around his fingers.

"I…I just _came_…so hard…you can't even imagine…" Fili said, his eyes going somewhat distant as he remembered.

"So you got hard…just from holding it long enough?" Kili clarified, turning to look at him properly.

"Yes," Fili said, feeling himself start to blush again.

"Oh, don't be ashamed," Kili soothed, smiling as he leaned in to kiss him. "If anyone should be ashamed, it's me, for allowing something else in the world to make you come harder than I can. That task belongs to me, and if I'm not fulfilling it, then I'm shirking my duty as your future consort."

"Shirking…your duty?" Fili repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. If I don't keep you sexually satisfied, you might carry your tension into battle or into negotiations and completely cock things up and _then_ where would we be? Therefore you _must_ allow me to practice this new technique on you," he declared, moving to his knees before his brother.

For a moment, Fili just stared at his lover in confusion, before finally shrugging and letting a sort of half smile slip across his face. "Sound reasoning."

Kili smirked at this, taking Fili's hands in his. "Tell me, have you relieved yourself at all since I let you out of that barrel?"

"No," Fili said, smile widening as Kili began to nuzzle his knees.

"Good. We can start right away. How are you feeling?"

"Well…a little like I _could_ piss, but nothing really pressing."

"All right. Then we can just…play. We'll play until you're ready," Kili said, his eyes going slightly hazy as his hands dropped from Fili's hands and down to his belt.

Fili sat still as his brother slowly stripped him, dropping a kiss onto his skin for every piece of clothing he removed. When he finally sat naked on the bed, the only piece of clothing that remained on Kili's body was his trousers. Smiling, his little brother climbed onto the bed, straddling his hips. Then he pulled Fili into a very satisfying kiss. In all this time, though, Kili made absolutely certain _not_ to touch his cock.

The fall onto the sheets happened so naturally, Fili almost didn't notice it. He just happened to realize he was now pinned between Kili's heated body and the soft bedding beneath them. Kili continued kissing him all the while, laying claim to as much of his brother's skin as he possibly could. Fili just lay still, letting his younger brother take the lead. Normally, he was much more active than this, but he was still uncertain about what they were doing, so he let Kili have his way.

After what felt like a good long while of simple kissing and touching, Kili leaned down close, pressing his lips to Fili's ear.

"How are you feeling?"

"Definitely starting to feel it," he answered honestly. He had passed crisis point already. There was no telling where this might go from here.

"Good," Kili said, hand hovering just above the place where Fili really wanted it. "We'll change things up a little then."

With that, Kili crawled off of him, slipping quietly off the bed. Then he turned back to face him, slipping the last of his clothing off and revealing that he was halfway to hard.

"So are you going to let me piss, Nadadith?" Fili asked, slowly following his brother, coming to kneel back on the edge of the bed.

"I am…when it suits me," Kili said with a devious grin.

"Mahal, just…don't make me do it in the bed…please," he begged, feeling meek as Kili took him in his arms once more, pressing his lips against the pulse point in his neck.

"No…no…I've got something much better in mind," he murmured against his neck, hands moving gently up his back as he enjoyed the feeling of Fili shuddering against him, feeling the vibration of his voice deep inside him.

"I can't…take much more of this, Kili," he warned him. It wasn't just the feel of his voice causing him to shudder.

"You're going to have to…if we're going to reach that height I saw in your eyes," he soothed, gently massaging his brother's back as he held him.

"Kili…"

"Don't think about it. Just focus on me," he urged, drawing him into another kiss. Fili was able to forget for another few minutes, just focusing on the heated, insistent press of his lover's lips, but his body wouldn't be denied for long.

"Ah…Azyungal, I can't…you're going to have to-"

"All right, all right. I see what you need," he continued to soothe, reaching a hand down between them to wrap his fingers around his brother's stiffening prick, gently applying pressure.

"How…how long?" Fili tried to ask, unable to keep himself from rutting against his brother. He needed to do _something._

"As long as you can give me," Kili said, pressing their lips together once more, his tongue battling against Fili's as they deepened their kiss.

"Kili…please…" he groaned into his mouth.

"Try not…to talk," Kili returned before beginning to suck on his bottom lip.

"Hah…ngh…mm…" he moaned back, surrendering himself to his brother's lips. He was on the verge of being miserable, both his bladder and his orgasm denied, but he trusted Kili…trusted his beloved brother. After all, who knew him better? Who knew his body better than the dwarf now standing before him…kissing him…trying to give him the greatest pleasure he'd ever known? He would just have to surrender himself…and let Kili be his guide.

Kili managed to hold him like that for much longer than he thought was earthly possible, keeping his body placated with kisses and caresses, and finally, just when he thought he might implode, Kili released his cock…and unable to stop the flow, he wet himself right there…although it was probably more accurate to say that he wet Kili, as most of the hot stream wound up on him. Fili almost couldn't bring himself to care, though, drained and blissed out as he was. He nearly sent Kili tumbling backwards when he collapsed against him…but Kili wasn't finished with him quite yet.

"Ready?" he whispered in his ear. Fili barely managed the nod he gave.

It was nothing more than a little brush of fingers against the engorged flesh of his prick. It took no more than that for him to come, screaming Kili's name. He heard Kili crying out as their bodies clashed together, but there was no pain…just unconquerable, mind-numbing _bliss._

Fili didn't so much remember passing out, but he must have, because the next thing he became aware of was looking into Kili's eyes as he came to, his brother lying just across from him on the bed.

"Have…did I…" he struggled to get out, voice still shaking from the force of the climax.

Kili nodding, reaching across the space between them to caress his cheek. "Only for a few minutes. I almost did myself."

"You mean you…came?"

Again, his brother nodded, and Fili briefly followed his gaze down to his thighs, which were coated with his release.

"Seeing you like _that_…yes…it was enough," he reassured him, a smile lighting his face as he leaned in to kiss him.

After a time of just kissing and holding each other, Fili rested his forehead against Kili's. "That…that was…I'm not even going to _try_ to put words to that."

Kili's smile shifted to a somewhat naughty smirk. "Yes…it was pretty good, wasn't it?"

"Though I…I did…on the floor…on _you_…"

"Don't worry about it. We'll clean up. Besides, I was…a little more aroused by that than I'm prepared to admit at the current moment…but we do need to do that again."

"Yes," Fili agreed, finally starting to feel okay with it.

"Preferably on the throne of Erebor next time…or maybe even on top of all that precious gold of theirs…"

"Well, always happy to oblige your need for _gold_, baby brother," he said, his smirk matching Kili's.

"Oh, piss off, you," Kili snarked back, play smacking his brother before getting right back to kissing him. They would probably receive a telling off from their uncle in the morning for making so much noise, but neither really cared. Right now, they were happy and in bliss, and they were going to take all they could grab hold of before setting out on the final stretch toward the end of their quest.

Tonight was simply to love each other.

XxX

(A/N) All right, well, I'd say I've sufficiently gotten my prompt on at this point. While I'm pretty sure there will be a follow up to 'Look, But Don't Touch', it is now time to go back to my little fairytale garden and tend some more seedlings. Hope you've all enjoyed my little rash of shorts.


End file.
